lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta OC:milla the magical princess
on a dark night, cindy and cindy go away haunted forest, cindy feels goosebumps and trembles, cindy asks: "is this forest a lot of ghosts and murderers?" Neko Cindy replied: "Yes ... this forest has many ghosts and murderers. For example, slendermans, Jeff the killer, Ben Drowned, ghosts of Sally Williams, masked Jane the killer. There are people who wear masks and try to stab us. ... the masky, the hoodie, the ticci toby, kate the chaser, they are a proxy slender group and try to target us ... right ... ". Cindy replied: "Yes, you are right ..." Suddenly there was a sound of footsteps and the two friends were frightened and trembled to sweat, the two friends tried to hide behind a tree, so as not to be caught and a slenderman appeared who was watching his two friends, but it's okay and the slenderman returns to the haunted forest, cindy and the cindy feel relieved and congratulations, the two friends try to escape, and heavy rain has arrived, the sound of lightning is loud, the wind is strong, and the rain will fall, suddenly there was a strange sound behind him, the strange sound was on a vibrating ground, his hand was lifted and raised and finally came out of the grave, his hair was short blue, his left eye was blue and his right eye was green, it was a baby girl. feeling scared that the baby girl is a ghost, cindy falls on the side of the road and approaches her baby girl in her body, cindy trembles and fears, cynthia yells: "aaaaaaa aaa ............. ". cindy replied: "bro, don't approach me, right ... hmmm .... just like this, sister waiting here, I need to go to the restroom, okay ... wait here, don't go anywhere ... "Cindy shouted and ran away:" ghost ... ... "cindy escaped:" me too ...... cindy wait for me !!!!!!!!! "the two friends fled, until the baby girl stayed on the side of the road. crying loudly, but no one helped him, someone who could take care of the baby girl and slenderman appeared approaching the baby girl standing right behind him slenderman carrying the baby girl feeling sorry, she had to take care of the baby girl and also take care of slenderman carrying the baby girl goes to the slender mansion, finally the baby girl falls asleep and brings it to her bedroom. slenderman mentions the name of the baby girl and answers: "how sad that girl ... I call your name, milla ... maybe I call her long name" millasya inthina ".... good night, milla ..." slenderman me turn off the lights and close the door. 8 years later ... Milla became a good and obedient child. Milla likes to be friends with spirits and murderers, drawing, reading, playing, writing notebooks, singing, and pranking friends. Milla feels happy living here and many friends. milla became a slenderman child. 16 years later ... milla had grown up as a teenager she became a beautiful and smart girl. slenderman calls milla and approaches him he answers: "milla ...". milla approached the slenderman and replied: "yes daddy, what's wrong ...?" slenderman holds Milla's hand and answers: "follow me, milla ...". slenderman brought the milla upstairs, and replied: "listen, you are the child from the grave yesterday, right ...". milla replied: "yes daddy ... but why". slenderman replied: "You are my good son. But you must have courage and strength. You must learn your magic and your strength. You will become ghosts and monsters. You have to control your mind, milla ....." Slenderman tries to control the mind is in the head of the milla and yells, finally Milla falls unconscious and the milla arm has a tattoo symbol of slender.Milla realizes and slenderman gives weapons namely "Star rod" slenderman teaches milla and pronounces magic spells: "remember, say your magic spell that you hold in your hand ... apply, pippalapip palapap palalipap, do it ...! "milla answered and said her magic spell:" all right, pippalapip palapap palalipap ..... "milla uttered a magic spell and finally turned into a small chibi, milla was shocked by the change:" huh, daddy why am I turning into daddy's chibi, I want to go back to normal, daddy ... "Slenderman was surprised to see the milla change, he replied:" Milla you have to say your magic mantra again, and you will bali is normal, milla ... "milla replied:" OK, pippalapip palapap palalipap, I'm back to normal ... ". finally Milla returns to normal again and changes clothes like a very beautiful princess. Milla was happy to change her clothes and hug her, she replied: "Father, thank you, you gave my weapon and my magic power, father ...". slenderman replies: "yes, your star rod will turn into a golden sword ...". milla replied: "gold pendang?" Milla was surprised to see a star rod becoming a golden sword. Milla is happy to get her new weapon and strength will be realized until now. a few days later... cindy and neko cindy continue his journey. shortly afterwards Cindy was surprised to see a blue girl like yesterday when Cindy met a blue-haired baby, and replied: "How come it's cindy, that's it ... that's when we were chased by the ghost of a baby girl last night, dy ... !!!" . Neko Cindy replied: "Yes you are right, how do we get acquainted ... who knows if she is a ghost or a human ...". Cindy replied with her courage: "Okay, who's afraid. I can get to know ghosts or humans. We find out if she a ghost or a human. Come with me ...". Neko Cindy replied: "Okay ..." the two friends tried to get acquainted with Milla. Cindy calls Milla and asks: "Hey ... !!!! I want to meet you, what's your name ...". milla said to herself: "huh, is there two women who when I met me ... why was she acquainted with me ...?" milla answered and asked: "my name is milla, who are you two ...?" cindy replied: "my name is cindy and this is my little friend, neko cindy ...". milla replied: "oh ... you guys have met me since I was a baby, but you two just ran away ...". cindy in the heart: "huh, she knows that I ran away from the forest yesterday ... oh ...". milla replies again: "you two just shut up, let's come with me ... you will definitely be happy ... come on ...". milla pulls Cindy's hand and also cindy holds her hand and brings it to the slender mansion. and finally meet the creepypasta and the two friends see all spirits and serial killers. and because of talking about her experiences from the time she was a baby, the creepypasta believed that the two were good humans. finally the two friends returned home and soon there were two kidnappers who wanted to kill Cindy and neko cindy. Milla is shocked to see her two friends kidnapped, Milla decides to save her two friends. finally Milla fights the two criminals who want to kill Milla. Milla uses a star rod that she brings and addresses her two friends. Milla uses the power of the "star beam" and the two gun criminals and falls from the police car. finally Milla defeated the two criminals. cindy and neko approached milla and said: "milla, you greet us. sorry, we have been worse off, but you saved us ...". neko cindy said: "yes, me too ...". Cindy asked: "Milla, do we want to be friends?" milla answered: "yes, I want ..." cindy and cindy adventurous joined in cheering happily: "hooray, we are friends again ...". finally, his two friends and milla reunited and became friends until now. THE END ... Credits to cindyhutapea Category:Crappypasta Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:English Class Failure Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:MARY SUE ALERT